Sparks Fly In The Dark
by brian45456
Summary: Something is wrong with Hermione. She is slowly wearing down. Many notice, but only one does something.
1. The Dark

**Nothing is mine, only the plot. The title belongs to Sara Evans so no sue me plz!**

Dark. The one thing that hides her imperfections. The color of her soul. Her favorite color. She loves its mystery, its beauty, and its complexity. She swims in the darkness, she is weightless. Free of all her pain and troubles. She is wearing down slowly in the daylight, the dark is where she recharges, where she prepares herself for the next day of lies and pretending. She goes from day to day waiting and longing for the night. The dark.

Hermione Granger strode down the platform 9 ¾ her trunk gliding behind her on the trolley. This was her final year at Hogwarts. She narrowed her swollen eyes against the sunlight her dark circles standing out on her pale face. Finally as she steps on the train she spots a flash of red slip into a compartment. She quickly slides into the compartment behind him. As soon as she steps into the compartment she is slammed in between two bodies.

"HERMIONE SANDWITCH", she heard vaguely.

"RON, HARRY", she yelled, "I CANT BREATHE!".

The two large bodies pull away and she gets a good look at them. Ron is huge, almost like a lighthouse with his bright red hair like a beacon. His freckles stood out more than ever with his tan from Quidditch. Harry was not quite as tall. With his messy hair and muscular frame he was very handsome, Hermione noticed. So was Ron.

"Some girls would kill to have BOTH of them at their sides, even as best friends", she thought.

"Hey guys", she said trying to sound like her old self.

She knew she didn't look like it. She was thin, she was very pale, and her dark circles under her eyes were very noticeable. Her hair stood out though. It was the only thing on her that looked healthy, like it wouldn't break if you touched it too hard. It was curly, the frizz was gone, and it shone golden brown in the sunshine. Her eyes changed also, they were a dull brown, and not the warm rich chocolate brown they used to be. You could no longer look into them and see her soul, her happiness, her will to live. The only thing that could be seen was the reflection of whoever was peering into them.

"Hermione", Harry said, "You look tired, did you sleep well last night?"

"She was probably studying," Ron said.

"Yea", Hermione answered, "Just needed to finish that last chapter."

They didn't notice how thin she was, "probably because of my robes," she concluded. Harry and Ron then proceeded to talk about their Quidditch filled summer at the Burrow. Hermione looked out the window of the train and began to think, to think about her one true love. The thing that she so desperately needed. The Dark.

Hermione didn't know why she turned to the dark after it happened. It was just there waiting for her with open arms. It had always been there but she had never noticed it before. After it happened she noticed a lot of things. She saw things that were right there but she had never known, it was if she was seeing for the first time in her entire life. And Hermione didn't know if she liked it. But she did know one thing, the only thing she could look forward to and count on was The Dark.

**A/N: Whats wrong with Hermione? Why is she suddenly obsessed with "The Dark" What is "It" Why is Harry wearing pink boxers? Lol j/m! I decided to write again, lets see if I can actually finish this one. I know this chapter is short but its kind of a prologue so bear with me. Well read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	2. Sparks

While Hermione sat thinking and staring out the window someone walked into the compartment, well strode into the compartment. The blonde hair steel gray eyed man looked around the compartment until he found what he was looking for, Hermione.

"Granger your wanted at the front of the train", he said with a bored tone.

"Why?" she asked startled because she didn't see him come in.

"Because McGonagall said dumfuck", he shot back getting annoyed.

"Don't you talk to me like that you ugly son of a bitch Ho fucker," Hermione said while standing up. Harry and Ron just sat there with their mouths open. A minute ago they were getting ready to jump up and defend Hermione, but she had already done it.

"Well done Hermione", Ron cheered as Malfoy smirked and walked out the door.

"Yea that was wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

"Uh um Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"Whats a Ho?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and gave him half a smile.

"It's a girl (or guy) that will fuck anything and anyone", Hermione stated bluntly.

"Ohhh", Ron said before he turned back to Harry and they went back to their conversation. Hermione started to think while they were absorbed into one another's words.

"Malfoy has changed", she thought, "his hair isn't stuck to his head like a giant white dick head." He was very tall (not as tall as Ron) and built.

"Probably from Quidditch", she thought out loud. Harry and Ron heard this and whipped their heads around when they heard the magical word.

"Did you just say Quidditch?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, ummm uhhhh I said Damn Malfoy is a bitch", Hermione answered.

"Ohh", Ron said, "we already knew that." Hermione continued to think seriously about going to the front of the train to see what was wanted of her. She finally decided to go. When she stood up Harry and Ron didn't notice, but when she opened the door they did.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked.

"To the loo", she answered with ease. Ever since it happened she could lie just as easily as tell the truth. She was almost proud of her skill. She slipped out of the compartment and headed towards the front of the train. As she neared it she put her hand on her wand not trusting what Malfoy had told her. There was a compartment at the very front and Hermione walked in. She saw Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

"Well I am glad you have decided to join us Miss Granger", the Professor said, "please have a seat." Hermione went and sat down as far away from Malfoy as she could.

"As you both know you are in your final year at Hogwarts", the professor started, "and every year a new Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen, and well, you two are them!" The Professor just smiled waiting for the information to sink in. Hermione started to squeal and act excited thanking the Professor endlessly. Meanwhile Draco just sat there with his arms crossed. He already knew his father had told him a month before school started. He remembered his smugness when he learned of his greatness.

"God I'm good", he thought. While he was in his own little world of praising himself he didn't notice the Professor leave. Hermione stood to leave when Malfoy came to his senses.

"Hey mudblood bitch," he yelled, "you finally got what your ugly little self has always wanted!" This wasn't true though, she was beautiful. Despite her dark circles and obvious exhaustion, she was beautiful. While Malfoy was thinking this she whipped around to face him. Malfoy stood to his full height. She looked at him and her eyes flashed. Just then the lights went out on the train. Malfoy couldn't see anything. He almost started to panic, when he remembered it was just the Mudblood bitch, or was it? HE slowed his breathing down and listened, but heard nothing. Hermione was finally in the dark again! And she was going to get revenge! She looked around until she could sense Malfoy. She took her wand out and pointed it at him when something strange happened. Sparks flew out of her wand. She didn't say any spells, in fact she was thinking of the right spell to cast at Malfoy. The sparks were gold, orange, purple, and silver. They lit up the whole compartment. Draco saw the sparks shoot up and when he looked back down he saw Granger pointing her wand at him. He yelled and dove towards her. Hermione was in shock; she couldn't believe the sparks. She didn't have any idea where they came from. In the next moment a body slammed into her knocking them both onto the ground. Hermione let out a surprised oomph when she hit the ground the wind knocked out of her.

"MALFOY WHAT THE HOLY FUCK ARE YOU DOING", she yelled.

"YOU WERE POINTING YOUR WAND AT ME"; he answered her in the same volume.

"WELL I DIDN'T CURSE YOU NOW DID I."

"NO BECAUSE I GOT TO YOU FIRST DUMB ASS." Hermione tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy.

"GET OFF OF ME I CANT BREATH MALFUCK," she yelled after a moment of struggling.

"What? I was enjoying this Granger", he said seductively.

"Malfoy hunny", she said, "I'm not really up for a fuck, SO GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD." Just then they lights came back on, but they were flickering. Malfoy pulled himself off of her and walked out of the compartment. Hermione just lay there for a few minutes looking at her wand, wondering why those sparks flew out on their own when she pointed it at Malfoy. She got up and went out of the compartment remembering how good the dark felt. She finally went back into her compartment with Harry and Ron and told them the news. They were happy for her, and sympathized with her about Malfoy being head boy. She didn't tell them about her wand and the sparks flying out of it. The rest of the journey to the castle was uneventful, except for one thing; the lights never stopped flickering.


	3. Keep The Secret Or Kill

Before the train arrived to Hogwats, Hermione slipped into the bathroom. She wanted to put on some makeup and look presentable since she was now Head Girl. Hermione couldn't have people asking questions about how she looked, because then…….then she would have to kill. She dumped her makeup on the counter and started with her foundation, then conceler (for her dark circles), bronzer (for her paleness), black eyeliner (just a thin line on her bottom lid), and mascara. Finally after she packed her makeup away she put on some pinkish red lip-gloss. When she was done the train had arrived. She started walking towards the compartment where her trunk was (with Harry and Ron).

"Hmm I'm almost hungry", she thought. Since it happened Hermione didn't eat much, she had lost almost 14 pounds, and she wasn't that big in the first place. She hid her sudden weight loss with her two sizes too big robes.

When she got back to the compartment Harry and Ron had all of her trunks waiting for her. This kind action set her in a bad mood.

"I can take care of myself", she thought furiously. Hermione knew that she would never release this anger on Harry or Ron, but she had to be careful. She knew it was a petty thing to get mad about, but she couldn't help it.

"You look a lot better Hermione", Ron said when she walked back in. Hermione almost missed it because she was lost in her thoughts.

"You look like you got some well deserved sleep", Harry continued.

"Yea", she said in a strained voice, "I just put on some makeup that's all."

"Oh", both the boys said. Hermione couldn't believe that they even thought that she had gotten sleep.

"WE WERE IN THE SAME COMPARTMENT THE WHOLE TIME", her thoughts screamed.

"What dumb asses," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ron asked while getting his trunk down.

"No Ron I didn't", she answered.

"More lying", she thought, "Easy as a town hooker." She pulled her trunk off of the train (on her own) and hopped into a carriage not even looking at the horses that she could now see. Harry and Ron got in after her and some other boy she didn't know. Ron at once shoved him out.

"Get your ass out of our compartment midget", he said as he shoved him.

"Ron that wasn't cool man", Harry said. Harry looked at Hermione expectantly waiting for her to begin her assault on Ron. When it didn't come Harry continued, "You could have broken his arm or something then you would have been in real trouble."

"Eh that little wanker would never dare tell on me, and toy have to admit the look on his face was hilarious", Ron laughed.

"Yea that was a pretty funny face", Hermione said. Harry glared at her while Ron gave her a high five.

"Well I just don't think that it was something a older student should do to a younger one," Harry said.

"Harry why in the hell do you care?" Hermione asked, "you don't even know the little piss head."

"Oh I don't know," Harry said sarcastically, "maybe because he is an innocent person and was just trying to sit down you ass holes!" And with that Harry jumped out of the carriage and walked away. Harry walked around furious looking for somewhere else to sit. He finally found one with Ginny and her friends. They talked and laughed until Harry was in a good mood again.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione rode in silence up to the castle. Hermione just closed her eyes and embraced the dark. She couldn't wait until after the feast so she could sneak out into the dark. When they finally arrived to the castle Hermione stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the front doors. She flung them open and strode inside.

Finally when everyone was seated the sorting began. The hat had a very interesting song this year:

This is the year to end all years; many things will come to pass

The house meanings will be mixed up, and innocence will fade fast

Ravenclaw no longer has the brains, but the stupidity

Hufflepuff will abandon all friendships in humility

Proud Slytherin might save the day

And mighty Griffindor will embrace the dark.

Hermione could believe the song. The entire hall sat stunned. She also wondered why the last two verses didn't rhyme.

"Maybe there is more truth to them", she thought, "that's why they stand out?" Hermione dismissed it as her house got another member (John Parks). In all Griffindor got 8 new members, Hufflepuff received 6, Ravenclaw 2, and Slytherin 14.

"Hermione", Ron asked what do you think that song means?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione answered, "we will just have to wait and find out." Hermione grew more and more pale during the feast. Many people noticed, but no one said anything. She didn't eat hardly anything either. Ron did ask her about that.

"Oh I'm fine Ron I just had a big breakfast," she answered.

"This lying stuff is almost fun", she thought. In time that feast was over and Hermione and Malfoy were led to their new shared common room by Professor Dumbledore. They didn't even look at one another. When they finally arrived they were in front of a painting that had a night scene. It had a moon but the rest of the sky was black. Nothing else was in the picture but some grass to indicate where the ground was.

"Now your password is crepuscular", Dumbledore said. As soon as he said it the painting opened.

When Hermione stepped in she was expecting something spectacular. Which is not what she got. It was just a plain common room with two doors on the other end. It had a fireplace, tables, chairs, bookcases, and many other uninteresting things. The color scheme was a mix of all of the house colors. Hermione walked to the back of the room and inspected the doors, one was on the right and one was on the left. She went to the one on the right first expecting it to be her room. But it had a snake and a HB carved into it.

"That's odd," she thought. As she went to the door on the left it had a moon and a HG carved into it.

"Ok….why isn't there a lion," she thought.

"Now what should my password be," she said out loud to herself.

"How about mother fucking bitch licking whore?" said a voice across the room.

"Good idea Malfuck", she said. The fact that this didn't make her mad made him even angrier. He just stormed into his dorm room. Hermione finally got the idea for her password.

She whispered to the moon on the door, "paroxysm." She opened the door prepared to gasp. She didn't. It was a large room with a fireplace, bed, desk, couch, door to the right, and a wardrobe. She walked into the door to the left and it was a bathroom.

"Everything is so plain," she thought. The color scheme of her bedroom was gold and silver. She changed the gold to black with her wand.

"That's sooo much better", she said to herself. She started to unpack and wait. Wait for the dark to come.

A/N: Hey this chapter is boring and long…..oh well the next will be very very good. So read and review please!


End file.
